The Harry Potter Monologues: Expectations
by Loz8
Summary: Each of the main Harry Potter characters get to say their piece in this set of Dramatic Monologues written in prose poetry format. You have to figure out who each of the speakers is.
1. Monologues Set 1

The Harry Potter Monologues - Expectations  
  
Okay – well – the basic premise is this is a set of dramatic monologues given by each of the main characters of HP based at the time of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". There are 5 monologues in each "chapter". They are not in any deliberate pattern or order but there are some phrases and themes which recur throughout the monologues. The most obvious is of course - expectations, expectations people impose on others, or characters impose upon themselves. Please review it - all your feedback, praise and criticism will be greatly appreciated. Also - ask as many questions or give as many suggestions as you like.   
  
Thanks for reading.   
I.  
  
He doesn't care, doesn't even like me, even though I do my best to impress him. I've always tried to follow his lead, and set an example befitting my station. Instead of making friends, I made minions. Is it my fault those two imbeciles couldn't care less about respectability? I tell them what to do, they do it, surely that's enough? But no. Apparently two minions just doesn't gain credit. They're thick as two short planks. The most stimulating conversation I ever had with them was about my nimbus two thousand and one – what kind of friendship is that? He doesn't care. I've told him the closest friendship I have is with them, and still he sneers and arches his eyebrow "If you behaved as you should you would have plenty of friends by now." What else have I been doing?  
He says I am a disgrace to be constantly beaten by a muggle-born, but who is he to criticize? He watches every movement of the Ministry just to make sure he won't get raided, he runs in fear of Arthur Weasley as if Weasley were an executionist, and yet stating he is above such things. 'Show due respect' he says 'beware of what you say' – all the while telling me of You-Know-Who's 'brilliant' exploits. What's the point of having a Death Eater for a father if I can't even tell anyone?   
To be honest, I sometimes wonder at the 'brilliance' of killing defenseless people. Muggles don't have too many resources for fighting back – how brilliant is that? It's like kicking a baby. Though I suppose it is a good way of creating fear, and with fear comes power. And power is the ultimate objective. If I commanded half the respect of him, I would use it to good effect. People world-wide would know my name – not just people in the Wizarding world. But no – apparently it is too risky. 'Don't do that, son. How many times do I have to tell you?' But you told me that to be part of a long chain of pureblood Wizards made me worthy of everything – all the time reiterating I was worthy of nothing.   
If I could, I would forget about it all. Name, honour. What is the point? I spend half my life talking to brick walls, studying and gaining small glimpses of happiness from tormenting others. What kind of life is that? I blame him. He made me – he moulded me – and he will regret he did when I become what I become.  
  
End I.  
  
II *I'd just like to point out this is a different speaker *  
  
Am I a spiteful, bitter, horrid person in your opinion? Good! All is as I intended. Do not simply judge me on first appearances, though, as you may find yourself in quite a conundrum. What's that you say? I frighten you? Fear was not my intention. I merely want you to respect the fact that not everyone you meet in life will be kind, sweet and generous. On the contrary, I think you will find, so few people are genuinely benevolent. My compassion is far more sincere than others'. There has to be boundaries. Some people don't listen to common sense, but spend their lives disobeying orders and breaking rules. People like this need to learn a valuable lesson. If they will not learn it on their own, I will teach it.   
I will tell you right now that there are two sides in this world. Good and evil. It would be prudent to make your decision at an early age. I speak from experience, believe me when I tell you this. Do not follow those who appear to be stronger, follow those with the worthier cause. Whilst easy and quick power may seem attractive, it is quickly diminished by responsibility and responsibility is something you will live with for the rest of your life. I have paid my price for my stupidity, I warn you not to pay your own.   
If I make you sad, or anger you, then think first what it is about me you dislike. I am strict, mean spirited and unjust you say? Then you're starting to get an idea of justice. I am kinder to the other students? The ones you state are horrible? Perhaps you do not realise I am doing them a disservice, luring them into a false sense of security? I may not joke around, or delight you with tales, or even appear to like you, but I do teach you the difference between wrong and right. It is not easy, always keeping balance, noticing what some of the others are too foolish to see, but as the old adage goes, someone has to do it. I am what I am.  
  
End II.  
  
  
III.   
  
I don' think I've bin any prouder. He's a champion all righ'. Ever since I was a youngun I've had ter put up with some who wouldn't know a good'un if it came up and bit'em on the bum. Harry – he's always believed in me. Always helped when I were in a spot o' bother. Ain't no finer lad than Harry, that's for sure. An' Hermione an' Ron – always by his side, always helpin' out, always actin' in everyone's best interests. Yeh couldn't find two better friends than Ron an' Hermione. Course – they're always squabbling, but that's what kids are like, aren't they? Always findin' something to argue about.   
Me, I've only had a few people who've stayed with me through thick an' thin. Those three are probably my best friends, save fer Dumbledore. Dumbledore has always bin there fer me, he's a brilliant Wizard an' that's high praise in the Wizarding world. Course – he's worried at the moment, he can tell somethin' bad's comin', can't he? Know's everything, that Dumbledore – a keener eye you're not likely to find on a man a quarter of his age. We're all goin' ter have to be strong. Yeh know, we're goin' to be alrigh' in the end with the likes of Harry, Ron and Hermione on our side. I've never met three braver kids.  
An' just think of all the things I'm goin' ter have ter do! It's a bit worryin' really – all the responsibility I've bin given. I'd do anything ter stop You-Know-Who an' his supporters, though. That Malfoy an' his horrible friends deserve ter pay fer all they've done. I won't say anything against Dumbledore, but rubbish like their children's got no place at Hogwarts. I hope Dumbledore realises that before it's too late, they're trouble, them.   
Anyway, I better be on my way – I've horses ter tend to and grounds ter keep. I only hope I can do what's needed when the time arrives. An' it's comin' soon, even a fool can tell that.  
  
End III.  
  
  
IV.  
  
Don't you want me to sign your book? Oh, of course you do – don't walk away. It's "Roaming Through Rose Bushes" – quite reasonably priced – and look, plenty of pictures to 'ooh' and 'ahh' at. Oh – I know it's not Vampires or Werewolves – but I discovered I'm quite the horticulturalist. Not only that, but I seem to have lost the ability to fight them quite like I used to. Don't tell anyone, but I can't even remember the last time I came across a banshee – let alone banished one.   
Of course – there's been no travelling for me for a while - my life has been hectic all this year – what with the booklaunch and everything. I sometimes wish I was back teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. Hogwarts is lost without me – I get a letter every month from students asking me to come back. Poor Harry Potter is obviously in need of my well versed knowledge and expertise. Have you read the articles about him? Quite a disgrace. Still – he always was a very strange child. Always said he didn't like the limelight – who was he kidding? I can't go back to Hogwarts of course – It was generous enough to spend a whole year teaching something that comes so naturally.   
Most of the letters are sent by girls, of course. They're probably slightly more interested in my new range of haircare products than my tales of adventure. Who can blame them, my products do wonders on dull, limp, greasy and lifeless hair. I'm officially launching my range within the next month – but I sent a few samples to Hogwarts as a special treat. I sent one of my best products, extra sparkle conditioner, to the Potions master there, but he didn't seem to appreciate the gesture – he sent it back with a warning of tainting my private batch of haircare products with Veritaserum! I'm not worried, of course, I've nothing to hide! It's strange though. I remember getting along so well with everyone there. Each to his own, I suppose.   
Oh – want me to sign it for you? My pleasure! What's your name? Lovely. That will be five galleons. What's that you say? Keep it? No, come back – I'll read to you from "Gadding With Ghouls". It's one of my earlier works, you know, considered one of many of my best works. No? Tuh, things just aren't as they used to be.  
  
End IV.  
  
V.  
  
I know I shouldn't worry, but can you blame me? My babies should be safe at Hogwarts, but is Hogwarts safe with them? The twins only increase my fears. A joke shop! Dear me, how will I ever convince them there is more to life than laughter and entertainment. I've always hoped Bill and Charlie would set a good example for Fred and George, but they encourage the little blighters! Percy of course, just gives the twins a reason to rebel against sensibility, but he means well. I don't think I've met anyone as ambitious as Percy, and I'm likely to never meet anyone who rivals him in the future. I only worry to think what would happen if Percy didn't get as far as he wanted.   
Ron, well, I'm not so concerned for him. He's a good head on his shoulders, has Ron. Made friends with Harry straight away, and you can't get more sensible than that. Harry is like another son to me. Just as long as he stays away from the twins, Ron will grow up to do well I expect. I can picture him following in Percy's footsteps and being a prefect. Of course, I doubt he'd be as strict as Percy was. I wish I could provide Ron with a better time at Hogwarts, though. The way his face fell when I showed him his dress robes. It was tragic. Poor Ginny, as well, always having to have hand-me-downs. Why is it always the sweet ones who get all the bad luck.   
Arthur enjoys his time at the ministry so much, I feel hard-hearted when I suggest that he bottle up his enthusiasm for Muggles, and try and get a promotion, but it seems whenever we get more money it disappears again. I wouldn't be surprised if the Ghoul in the attic wasn't responsible for some of the disappearances, or maybe it's the Gnomes? The devils are always wrecking the garden.   
  
End V. 


	2. Monologues Set 2

VI.   
  
So much is expected of me, I hardly know where to start. My parents, well, they would love me no matter how well I did. If I wanted to become a dentist, they'd support me, though I must admit, they love the idea of having a Witch in the family. My friends, well, they think I'm crazy, all the extra studying I do. All my teachers, except for Snape, remark that I am one of their best students. No, the expectation doesn't rest there. It's me. I have to do well. I have to do well if only to prove to that slimy Malfoy just what a muggle-born Witch can do.   
I sometimes feel like I know nothing. Most questions that are asked in class I know the answer to, but I always feel divorced from the other Wizards and Witches, like there's this whole wealth of knowledge they inherit from birth that I have to struggle along to find. The thing that most annoys me is that my best friends don't even seem to notice I'm not the same as the other students. They seem to take it for granted that I do so much work simply because I enjoy work. It's not that at all! I have to know these things. In order to be a good Witch, I have to work hard. Ron may be lax in his studies, but he already knows a hundred times the amount I do about the Wizarding world. Harry has more courage and natural talent in his little finger than I have in total.  
Still, though, I'm constantly reminding them of things. They drive me up the wall, especially Ron. Harry and Ron are always scoffing at the books I read, and they never listen to what I tell them. How many times have I had to tell them you can't disapparate or apparate in the Hogwarts grounds, for example? Almost every theory those boys come up with contradicts something I've already told them. Am I the only one who bothers about these things? I don't know what I'd do without Harry and Ron as friends, though. We may fight at times, but I think that my time at school would be unbearable if I didn't know that when I really need it I have a person to rely upon. This isn't even including all the support Hagrid, Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore give me! I want to go on and be something important, do something that will break down the prejudices in the Wizarding world and in order to do that, I just simply have to do well here. I do not want to be an ordinary Witch, I want to be an extraordinary Witch. And I will be, in time.  
  
End VI.  
  
VII.  
  
Listen to me when I am talking to you! Honestly. I sometimes wonder if you have half a braincell left in that mutton head of yours. As I was saying, they are going to find out our real power soon, I can feel it. It is growing stronger, you know. Every day I check to see how it looks, and I can feel a small twinge. It is darker than ever before. The Dark Lord will rise again, and soon, I am sure of it. On one level it would be better if he doesn't, of course, but one has to make certain considerations. And I am growing terribly weary of simply sitting on the back fence. I wouldn't be surprised if I've forgotten half of the Dark Arts I learnt under his reign. I do enjoy a good mudblood torture. I know who exactly who is going to come first when the Dark Lord makes his appearance.   
I only hope he is wise enough to realise we had no choice in our actions. Did he expect us to simply give ourselves up? To fight to the death? Anyone with sense would see that it is more prudent to preserve yourself so that the Dark Arts continue through your sons. Ahh, my son. No subtlety, no wisdom, no forethought, just says and does as he pleases. Constantly whining and whinging. His grades are an absolute disgrace! He should watch what he says, as well. How often have I had to defend myself because of something he's said in class? Idiot. I do not want a simply ordinary son, I want an extraordinary son, and he, sadly is not going the right way about it. I have no doubt as to his capability when the time arises, however. He will know what to do, who to choose, how to act. Whether or not he does so with any finesse is another matter.   
Scared? Are you completely insane? I am not scared of the Dark Lord. I may be slightly concerned as to how he feels he should treat us, especially after the Quidditch World Cup debacle, oh how I would love to find out who did that, but no, not scared, concerned, and that is none of your business anyway! Just because I have the foresight to keep my guard up, doesn't mean I wasn't always loyal to the Dark Lord. On the contrary, by pretending to be one of them, I was helping him. Who else will have as much information as I do? We will reign supreme again. Our foes will crumble into dust. And as for that Dumbledore – I will never have a moment of pure job that rivals the one I will feel when he gets put firmly in his place. In the ground.   
  
End VII.  
  
VIII.  
  
It is upon us, oh! Lost, lost forever. I see no happiness in our futures, dears, no happiness at all. I fear that several of our number will leave us forever, but your sacrifices will not go unnoticed! Your names will embolded others to crusade on. Your heroism will strengthen the weakest of us to continue in your wake. It is sad that it has to happen this way, but it will, my dears, it will. Never before have I felt as strong vibrations as I do now!  
The-boy-who-lives will live no longer… of that I am assured! He has had such lucky escapes in the past, such lucky escapes, but one cannot expect such luckiness to continue, no! The stars conspire in his downfall and without him we are surely vanquished. No, there is to be no celebration this year, no celebration at all. Such dark portents show me the truth… such darkness will befall us!  
My inner eye sees everything! Such torment… such pain. Such a horrible, horrible descent. Darkness follows my visions everywhere… stalks my mind… taints all my dreams. My dreams are not merely dreams, no, but prophetic realisations. Oh, it is a gift, a wonderful gift that I should be able to warn such worthy people of what is to come… and a curse that I should have to feel the torture and suffering. How many times have I wanted to cast away my abilities and lead a normal life? Some seem to think that absolute knowledge is a joke… that my inclination is pointless… what do they know of the times we live in? They do not pay proper respect to the fates. Without someone who can truly See we are lost forever! Oh, but we are lost already anyway!  
  
End VIII.  
  
  
IX.   
  
I try my best in everything, but somehow things always seem to go wrong. I'm always studying, always trying to follow directions, but whenever I do, I get something mixed up – I'll think of a different potion for instance – and that's that – I'm done for – and so are my grades. The number of books I've read is phenomenal, I spend lots of time in the library, but unlike Hermione, for me, none of it sticks. When it comes to an important essay, it all disappears and all I'm left with is a blank piece of mind, and parchment. I'm regarded as a laughing stock, even by the boys in my dorm. If only I could show them somehow I'm not just a forgetful dolt. Herbology is the only subject I'm half-way good at, but that's not considered a great feat. Anyone can remember how to pot a mandrake.  
I wonder sometimes if I'm letting them down. Gran's careful to make sure I don't think about them too much, but it's difficult. It's like asking me to get the highest mark in Potions. They're alive, but I've never really known them. They… they… oh, it isn't fair. Well, that's an understatement, but it's true. Everytime I think about it my insides chill, I find it hard to breath, to think. I always feel like there's something missing, like I know something but can't quite remember. I don't want to remember. It's horrible. Horrible! And there's nothing I can do about it, nothing! I can't even make them proud… I'm hopeless. I wish… I wish there was something I could do. Anything.  
  
End IX.  
  
  
X.   
  
That filthy rotten Bagman, we're gonna make him pay up or pay the consequences. I mean, we've cheated people out of their money, sure, but not to that extent! Our life savings! How're we ever going to get our business up and running without any money? In order to make our merchandise, we need ingredients, and in order to get ingredients we need money, and in order to make money we need merchandise. It just goes round and round.   
Of course, the good thing is, we've got a ready market. Those canary creams are a huge hit. I couldn't be prouder! Not one of the adults takes us seriously, though, we're just kidding around according to them! Kidding around? I'll show you kidding around, heh! Mum just wants me to get good grades, ten O.W.Ls at least, she said, and then go off and be another mindless drone for the Ministry of Magic, like Percy, writing reports about Cauldron bottom thickness! I mean, honestly, woman, you might as well ask that I start lobbying to become Head Boy, it's just not me! Percy was a defect, not a prefect, and I'm not going to be one too!  
I wonder how long it'll take to get that amount of money again? If Mum hadn't taken away the ton-tongue toffee! They would have sold really well. Course, it would have been a bit distracting, wouldn't it? Distracting, but funny! Wish I'd seen the effect it had had on Big-Fat-Dollop-Dudley. Poor Harry, feel sorry for him having a cousin like that. Could only imagine what it must be like knowing you're related to something like that. Course, I'm related to Percy, so it's kind of the same, isn't it? I hope Ron doesn't become like Percy, yeesh, could you imagine another Head Boy in the family? No, we'll have to keep him on the straight and narrow. Speaking of straight and narrow, maybe we could send Bagman a 'peace gift' of Flavourful Deflating Fudge – he'll be flat as a pancake for hours! Not to mention having a taste of spinach in his mouth! Hmm – better go tell Fred.  
  
End X. 


	3. Monologues Set 3

XI.   
  
No. Leave. Leave me alone. Not again! Not again! I'm not giving in, I'm not. You can't make me. I'm made of stronger stuff than that. You won't break me. No! Cold. So cold. So cold and dark. Everywhere dark. Dark everywhere. They deserved it. They all deserved it, every last one of them! You deserve it, you hear me? You will pay. It is an offense, an offense! I will not give in. NO! No more answers. No more. Do what you want. Kill me. Kill me before I help you. Get off! So cold. I told them! I told them they were after me, but did they listen? No. No, no-one listened to an old fool like me. But I told them, I told them! There he is again, being paranoid, they said. But look, look at me now! Cold. Dark. Trapped.   
Help. Help me and they won't do a thing. I promise. I'll stand up for you. Just help. It's so damp. So cold and damp. So dark, cold and damp. I miss the sun. I miss the wind. Let me out, just once? I promise I won't make a sound. Promise. Ha. Hahahaha! I'll never let you. Never give in. Never! Azkaban, you hear me? Azkaban! Do what you like. I've been trapped before. There's nothing you can do. Nothing! Just… just do your worst! They'll find you! They'll find me. And you'll be done for! Done for, you hear? All this time, they're bound to find me. Sooner. Later. They'll find me. I'll be out. Out. Free. Out. In the light. The light and the warmth. Light. Warmth. Free. Free and warm and light! Free!  
  
End XI.  
  
  
XII.  
  
Horrible students, always walking around, making a mess. I can hear them everywhere. Smell them always. Filthy, grubby little students always breaking the rules. You make him so sad, so angry. I'm the only thing in this world he likes. The only thing. The only one who cares, I am. I can see you. I can! My yellow eyes can see everything. You're misbehaving you are! You're going to get in trouble, real trouble! My master will have you scrubbing the halls until late in the night. Hehehehe! Trouble! You're silly, think you can get away with blue murder. I can smell you, everywhere. I can smell you and he'll know, he'll know it was you!   
I'm going to tell him exactly what you've been up to and he's going to give me a big reward. I hope it's those crunchy little biscuits. I'm hungry. You make me hungry. You smell like food. Always get the best food, you do, up in that big hall that he has to clean. Poor thing. All the work, and only House Elves to help. House Elves and me that is. That's not fair, is it? Only right that I should get helpers like you to help him do the work, isn't it? Vermin, you are. Rats to be caught. Master, master, they're here. They're here walking down your clean corridor. Get them! Hehehehe.   
  
End XII.  
XIII.  
  
So many things to do, I hardly have the time. So many people to make happy, keep happy, help out, and so few resources to do it with. It's not an easy life, you know, being in charge. There are so many things I have to take care of. I sometimes wonder why I ever put my name up for the job, you know. Why I ever worked so hard to go up in the ranks. I went from position to position, working day and night. But it's a price one has to pay to serve their people. A price that occasionally has it's reward. Like seeing the Triwizard Tournament be played for the first time in centuries. Sparkling stuff, that. Naturally I can't take all the credit. My ministry officials did spanking great jobs. Co-ordination of several departments is what made it work though, isn't it? Makes everything run smoother, doesn't it?  
Of course, my job is a lot easier with him gone. You-Know-Who. The ministry was an absolute nightmare when he was gaining power. But that's all been sorted, hasn't it? Thanks to the boy-who-lived. I get along very well with young Harry you know. Though I do worry about the boy. He's not entirely stable. After that Black business last year he was quite deranged, kept going on about how he was innocent. Absolute poppycock. But I expect that is something to be expected from a young child who has been through so much. Yes, well, actually, that reminds me. I'm supposed to be off to Hogwarts right this second to deal with some administative problems. I should really get going very soon. I have matters to attend to you know, top secret of course, but I'm sure no-one would mind if I confided it had to do with the tournament. Well, maybe I'll stay for a few more minutes. I'm sure they're getting on fine without me. Be a dear and get me another drink, won't you?  
  
End XIII.  
  
XIV.  
  
I see her every day, surrounded by friends. Friends and books. It is not easy, I am thinking. Vot should I do to make her notice me? I cannot simply go up to her. She does not seem to care much about who I am. She vill not ask for an autograph. That is why I like her. Those girls, they look at me and all they see is someone famous, a celebrity. A champion. Hermy-own-ninny vith her pretty eyes does not care that I am famous. She sees only another boy. Karkaroff treats me like I am some kind of special object, to be admired and praised, but then put back onto the shelf.   
If I did not have my Hermy-own-ninny to look at, I vould vish I vas somevere else, not involved in the tournament. I vant to be on the Quidditch pitch. It is unfair, I am thinking, to not have Quidditch here. I do not care much for the Tournament, it seems stupid. I enjoyed it ven that young boy flew for his task. I vish I had thought of that! I should have done that instead of listen to Karkaroff. Hogvarts is much nicer than Durmstrang. I am sure they have Quidditch usually. That boy, Hermy-own-ninny's friend, vould not have been able to fly like that if they had not. I vish my parents had not vanted to have me so close. I hate having to be at Durmstrange vith Karkaroff. He is not a good man. He is not a good teacher. Now, if you vill excuse me. I have to concentrate. I have to figure out vot I vill say to Hermy-own-ninny. Do you have any suggestions?  
  
End XIV.  
  
  
XV.   
  
I know I shouldn't have acted like an idiot – but that's what always happens, isn't it? You know afterwards, never at the time. Hermione kept trying to tell me I was acting stupidly, but honestly, does she really think I hang off her every word like a lovesick puppy? No, forget about that. It's just so annoying. We're so alike! Yet wherever I go, it's Harry this and Harry that. Oh, don't look at me like that. I've already told you – I know it's not his fault, but how would you like it if you were regarded as a non-entity wherever you went? I'm never the centre of attention at home, and never the centre of attention here. It's not like I spend my days worrying about it, don't worry. It's just occasionally – when things get extra stupid, you know? Anyway, it doesn't matter now, because we're friends again.  
I'm really glad too, because Fred and George were really boring to hang out with. They used to be so much fun, but this year they seem preoccupied, and it's not with their studies. They're obsessed with making money. I don't blame them. I hope they do… and give some to me! I'm getting really sick of hand-me-downs and charity from Harry and Hermione. There is no way on earth that I am wearing that horrible set of dress robes – none – I told Mum, and I mean it – I'd rather go in the buff. If we don't get some more money soon I'll do something drastic. Like offer to babysit for monster muggles or worse yet, wretched little Wizards and Witches. Gee, that's just too depressing a thought to continue on. Yes. We'll have to make some money somehow, and my hopes are all pinned on Fred and George. I just hope they aren't going to do anything dangerous… or illegal. If they did, I bet Hermione would be there with an expression of pure horror. She needs to loosen up. Sometimes I can see, she's getting there, becoming more like a normal person, but then she goes off on a rant about spew, and I realise she hasn't changed. Sorry, what was I thinking? It's S.P.E.W!  
It's just no fun making fun of Hermione's strictness without Harry there to laugh though. I realised that. I thought he was going to die, you know. I don't think I could have lived if he had died and never known that I regarded him as my best friend after all, despite always being his understudy. And it's not his fault. I'll just have to keep that in mind in the future.   
  
End XV. 


	4. Monologues Set 4

XVI.   
  
Strength comes from respect, respect comes from discipline. I set an example. I know I must sometimes come off as brusque and stern, but that is what my students respond to. I do not think I am unfair in my treatment towards the students. They respect me, but I do not think they fear me. Not as much as some of the other Professors, anyway. No, many an accomplished Wizard or Witch has said they owe their success to their education and my exemplary teaching. I take great pride in helping shape these students to grow into fine people. Some have a harder time than others, of course, but that is to be expected.   
Teaching at Hogwarts has been the highlight of my life. I have seen young children grow into intelligent adults and there I feel nothing but pride for almost every single one of my former students. They have all benefitted from having a stolid and enjoyable education. Hogwarts has never seen a finer headmaster than Albus Dumbledore so don't go believing those who say he is a doddering old fool who has no idea. Albus is the wisest and most noble person I have ever met, and believe me, I have met many people. I expect that not before long, we will see how strong Dumbledore really is. I must admit that I find myself worrying slightly at what the future may bring, but I know that if we stand together, we will all be standing by the end.   
  
End XVI.  
  
  
XVII.  
  
Rotten little beggars everywhere, muddying up the corridors, getting sticky little hand prints on the walls. If it were up to me they wouldn't be allowed to set foot anywhere near the place without being inspected first! If I had my way there wouldn't be any filthy students. It's always "I'm really sorry, I didn't know". YOU SHOULD MAKE IT YOUR BUSINESS TO KNOW! It's all about respect, and not one of these "Wizards and Witches" respect me. Not one! I spend my days clearing up their mess, wiping up their filth, making order out of their squalor, but do they care? Oh no. Not a word of thankyou to me, I'm not worthy of a bit of common courtesy. If only Dumbledore would allow me to keep manacles on my wall to teach these students, but he doesn't think that is necessary. A few hours helping me clean is good enough for him. At least I can rely on Mrs. Norris. I, I don't know what I'd do without her. She understands. She cares.   
All my life I've been persecuted. Looked down upon. Treated like I was some kind of fool. A lower form of life. It is as if it is my fault that I do not have the same abilities as the others. As if I had a choice in the matter. Do they honestly think that if I had the opportunity I wouldn't do anything but beg for the same kind of power they have? I have to do everything the hard way. They just flick their wrist and there, it's done. But it isn't done all the time. Oh no. There are some things that they can't do. Some things they 'pleasantly' ask me to do. It is a horrid existence. I have only a few pleasures in life and believe me, I will grab them at every opportunity. They deserve it, all of them, all those appalling, disgusting, nasty little Wizards and Witches.  
  
End XVII.  
  
XVIII.  
  
Filchy-poo hates me, the kids hate me, the professors hate me but I don't care. I love what I do, love how I do it and I'm the happiest when I'm causing despair. That wall wasn't supposed to be orange? You just put those napkins away? Tough luck! You should have been far more careful. That's what I always say. One more water balloon for the road, I said I'd stop, but I always lie. That ground is far too shiny, and if I don't do this Filchy-poo won't cry.   
I cause a havoc not out of anger, or sorrow, or boredom, oh no, not me. I act this way, create this chaos because I know it's my duty. The other ghoulies, the ghosts, that lot, they find me repulsive 'cause I do what I do. But how do they behave, howling and screaming, or humming or reading or talking to you. They don't do their job, do they, just floating around, minimal sound and nothing much more. At least I make a presence, an interesting presence, and create an atmosphere for sure. So find me annoying, I love that you do, and curse me until your face goes red. I'll be only too happy to take the blame, after all, nothing much you can do, I'm dead!  
  
End XVIII.  
XIX.  
  
So many questions and so many answers, I hardly know where to start. Should it be filibuster's fireworks, chocolate frog or something else? Should I give Argus more leeway in how he 'teaches' the students? I think I already know the answer to that one. Should I organise some kind of professors' play so that the students can see the lighter side of their teachers? How best can I safeguard Hogwarts for the students? Should I tell young Harry the truth right this moment or wait until he is ready? And just when will he be ready? I sometimes wonder if I'm getting a little too old for this. Then, however, something happens and I am called upon. I am considered the only one who can be of assistance. Others think that I know all there is to know. Age is an interesting thing. With age comes expectation of wisdom, but wisdom does not necessarily come with age.  
And young Harry, the burdens of age affect him too. He has proven he is not defenceless, proven he is a champion, and so early in life. I have seen people in my time and not one of them has had to survive through what Harry has. He is lucky to have such fine Wizards and Witches as friends, I must say. The students at Hogwarts today are exemplary. Well, most of them. I am looked down upon for admitting some students, and why? Because of prejudice. I have said this before, and I will say this again, regardless of what someone's parents do, have been and possibly could be, I will accept anyone with magical talent to Hogwarts. Luckily it looks like I am going to be here for some time yet.   
  
End XIX. 


End file.
